


A Medic's Ode to His Lover

by giddytf2



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddytf2/pseuds/giddytf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A German doctor's ode to his Russian lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Medic's Ode to His Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote poetry. Couldn’t think of a better way to try my hand at it again than with my favorite blood-thirsty mercenaries from the 60s. Heh.

Your immense hands  
Molded you from the beginning.  
Child of the mountains  
Rooted as rock, gainly as goats  
Snowed-on sun with a  
Lucky-stone smile.

They go with me, your Fate-shapers.  
I can fall into them and see  
Your vast mirrors of blue, their star-sparkle,  
Roaming north and south of me.  
Turning me into flawless diamond,  
So balanced. So revered.

Later, inside you  
Inside me, your hands  
Left their prints, unerring paths  
To the cool waters of my core.  
The earthquake of your voice  
Shook my old earth into life.

“My Eden,” you said, “my new world,”  
And I, reassembled whole in your experiment,  
Became a dreamer who  
Fell in love with you, and you knew it.


End file.
